Curiosidades
Episodio 1: El momento de decisión. Para que Marina lo soltara, Clef le pega en la cabeza con su báculo (lo anoté porque a uno se le pasa por alto cuando lo ve en la tele). Episodio 2: La llegada de Presea. Nicona vuela un poco en dos ocasiones (en la segunda vuela dentro de un casco de armadura). Episodio 4: Alanis, la hechicera vengativa. Cuando Nicona estaba encima de Lucy, ella sacudió la cabeza con bastante fuerza y rapidez (estaba negando algo) pero Nicona se movió de la misma forma como si hubiera estado pegado a la cabeza de Lucy. Episodio 5: El legendario Escudo. 2a065603.jpg Mkrp05-07717.jpg La línea de la Fuente de la Eternidad estaba a la altura de los ojos de Anaís... y cuando Marina se acerca a la fuente, estaba un poco agachada, de modo que ¡sus ojos quedaron a la altura de la línea! (buen truco de animación para que Marina no descubriera la fuente antes que Lucy, ¿verdad?). Episodio 7: El amor florece en el desierto. left|122px*Anaís quedó asustadísima cuando Marina le pidió que le diera la piedra que Paris le regaló. Además, cuando Marina recibió la piedra, la lanzó un poco hacia arriba y esta se vio de color café, como una papa. *Justo después de reirse y antes de pedir su deseo a la piedra de Anaís, se ve que Marina carraspea como cuando alguien va a comenzar un discurso, pero eso no suena el el doblaje. *Cuando Lucy dice "Mmmmm... Pero ya llevamos aquí más de una semama" contó tres con los dedos de su mano. *El volumen de la voz con que Lucy pidió su deseo a la piedra de Anaís ("QUIERO VER A HIKARIIIIIIIIIIII") sacó a volar a Nicona primero y a Anaís después (a la izquierda de la imagen se la ve ya despegada del suelo, además ¡Nicona estaba encima de la cabeza de Lucy!, por lo que no debió haber sido afectada por ese grito). *La comida que la señora del pueblo dio a Lucy, Marina, Anaís y Paris era algun producto de pan a modo de postre (es muy similar a una clase de pan que en Colombia se llama "brazo de reina"). *Nicona manoseaba la comida pero no la comía, tanto al inicio del episodio como en la casa en donde las chicas y Paris entraron. Mkrp07-19584.jpg Mkrp08-13070.jpg * Nicona duerme sobre un material suave y esponjoso ¡a la intemperie, encima del dormitorio que hace aparecer para Lucy, Marina y Anaís! (y además, 1: parece que eso nunca les importó a ellas ni a Nicona, y 2: lo mejor es que aún así podía dormir plácidamente, como también se ve en la segunda imagen, que es del episodio 8). *Cuando Paris hizo sonar su piedra para que Perazo la oyera, en ambas ocasiones sólo sonaron los deseos de Lucy y Marina a pesar de que el deseo de Anaís también lo había oido Paris en su piedra (a lo mejor él podía seleccionar qué poner a sonar). Episodio 8: El impredecible Hikari left|117px*Cuando "Marina SD" grita a "Anaís SD" ("¡SI NO NOS DICES NO NOS DAMOS CUENTAAAA!") se le ve un colmillo. Al mismo tiempo, "Lucy SD" suspiraba un lamento (ambas cosas son comunes en varias series de anime, pero creo que Marina nunca más volvió a mostrar colmillo de esa forma y Lucy sólo echó suspiro visible en este episodio). left|112px*¿Cómo pudo Ascot enredar una pata de Hikari entre las raíces de un árbol y arriesgándose a que el monstruo de piedra (uno que apareció después y que las chicas mataron) lo matara? thumb|98pxLas medicinas y vendas que Nicona hizo aparecer incluían frascos y pastillas (¿alguien sabe quién los fabricó?). *left|88pxCuando Hikari le dio la flor a Lucy se puede ver que la había cogido bastante bien, algo difícil de lograr para una mascota no entrenada. La venda de la herida de Hikari creció junto con su cuerpo. Episodio 9: La pesadilla de Marina left|128px*Cuando Marina trata de darle a Nicona con un mazo, dice "¡Au! ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Torpe! ¡Ay! ¡No te muevas, tonto!". Además, Nicona aparecía dibujado en algunos cuadros como una mancha blanca. La misma escena de la persecución con el mazo es cíclica: seis mazazos fallidos y, a repetir (aparecieron de nuevo los dos primeros). *El caliente rayo rojo de Lucy no derritió hielo. Episodio 11: La leyenda de los genios de Céfiro CORRECCIÓN: cuando Marina dijo que los cuatro iban a donde Esmeralda estaba, Nicona sí les hizo saber que no era así, pero al parecer ellas no le pusieron cuidado. Las tres creían que sólamente era necesario despertar a un genio para convertirse en guerreras mágicas y estaban contentas por ello (hasta Marina estaba dichosa de que "¡y despertamos al genio!") de Gabriel (gapc): y que conste que Anaís había dicho en el episodio anterior que apenas había despertado uno de los genios. *En el Episodio 7, Paris perdió su piedra en la arena cuando la lanzó para que Perazo la siguiera, pero ¡en este episodio ya la había recuperado! (¿será que después de que las guerreras salieron del desierto él volvió allá para recuperarla?). left|95px*Episodio 13: Una lección de amor ¡La forma como Ascot detuvo la espada de Anaís fue muy peligrosa!: primero metió su cuerpo y después su piedra voladora detuvo el espadazo (Ascot iba hacia la izquierda con respecto a Anaís). Por Fernando Sánchez: Es de hacer notar que el hechizo de obstrucción de Anaís duro algo asi como 4 minutos de gapc: ¿en tiempo real o de la serie?. Episodio 14: La promesa de las guerreras mágicas. *El mapa que Nicona mostró a Lucy, Marina y Anaís muestra un recorrido desde una zona de montañas de piedra hasta el Bosque del Silencio, el primer sitio es en donde las tres conocieron a Clef. ¿Acaso Nicona ya sabía cómo fue esa primera parte del recorrido sin haberlo hecho? *En el episodio 1, Clef les había dicho que fueran a donde Presea en el Bosque del silencio "al oeste". Y como en el mapa el recorrido desde donde ellas conocieron a Clef hasta donde Presea iba hacia la derecha, eso significa que el oeste estaba hacia la derecha y el norte hacia abajo (es decir, el mapa estaba invertido). *El monstruo mostrado en la escena del juego de video es el mismo que atacó la casa de Presea en el episodio 2 (Gorlem). *La escena del mapa con el recorrido hecho hasta ahora parece ser también una referencia al formato de la serie, que puede ser descrita como "un RPG" ("Role Playing Game", Juego de representación de papeles, son esos videojuegos en donde uno tiene una identidad ficticia para jugar e interactuar con los personajes del juego, como en Breath of Fire o Final Fantasy) Además todos los videojuegos que se hicieron de Las guerreras mágicas son también juegos RPG. Episodio 15: La aparición de Windom *Zagato sostiene una copa de vino tinto o rojo (Fernando Sánchez ya me confirmó que apareció aquí). *Lida dijo "ya sé que ustedes tres tienen una misión muy importante que cumplir". Por Fernando Sánchez: *Antes de llegar al templo, Marina reclama a Nikona "si tenias un vehiculo por que no lo sacaste antes" se le olvido que fue el mismo que usaron antes, incluso Lucy dice "parece que quedó muy mal con el último ataque de Zagato". Episodio 17: La identidad de Nova *Paris parece haber seguido a Lucy, Marina y Anaís después de que ellas despertaron a Windom porque estaba cerca de ellas en este episodio. Episodio 21: Un nuevo desafío *El padre de Marina al verla preocupada le dijo "No has vuelto a hacer ninguna de tus travesuras" (¿Marina era traviesa?). *Lulú (la hermana de Anaís) viste uniforme verde del campus CLAMP (en el OVA el uniforme del mismo campus es negro). thumb|166px* Cuando el pez volador entra con Lucy, Marina y Anaís al castillo, se ve que la anchura de la entrada al castillo es de por lo menos 20 veces la longitud del pez volador (unos 20 m), de modo que ¡la entrada del castillo tiene unos 400 m de ancho... y su altura es de algunos kilómetros! Episodio 22: El encuentro con Águila *En una escena suena como fondo una versión acústica ("desconectada") de "Yuzurenai negai", la primera apertura de la serie. Es cantada por Naomi Tamura. *Si el último deseo de Esmeralda antes de morir fue que resucitaran todos aquellos que murieron desde que Zagato la raptó (Así fue como Clef explicó la resurrección de Presea), entonces faltó que Nova resucitara. Sin embargo, posteriormente, Clef explicó que ninguna persona tiene la capacidad de resucitar a los que mueren. Episodio 23: La gran invasión Si había hadas en Céfiro, ¿alguien sabe por qué en la primera serie no apareció ninguna? ¿Por qué sólo desde este episodio apareció Primavera como la única hada en todo el programa? ¿Y además por qué Primavera nunca extrañó a las hadas que existían en Céfiro en la primera serie, si es que hubo alguna otra? Episodio 24: La nave espacial NSX thumb|leftClef muestra la nave NSX proyectando una imagen en tres dimensiones (esto sería una versión mágica de un televisor tridimensional, ¿se imaginan cómo sería la televisión así?). Episodio 26: Aska de Faren La melodía que suena cuando Lucy, Marina y Anaís deciden seguir luchando por Céfiro (después de derrotar al león lanzado por Aska) es una mezcla de dos partes de la canción "Lullaby - Yasashiku Dakasete" (Arrullo - Déjame abrazarte gentilmente). Es el segundo cierre de la serie y fue cantado por Minako Honda. Episodio 27: El secreto de Céfiro Lucy, Marina, Anaís, Paris, Presea y Clef llegan al cuarto de la corona en posiciones relativas distintas a las que tenían en el cuarto de Clef cuando éste teletransportó a todos hacia allá Episodio 28: El viaje peligroso Por Fernando Sánchez: Coincidencia con la serie de anime Los justicieros (Slayers): Noten como la Espada de Latis funciona identico a la Espada de la Luz de Gaudi (Gourry) de gapc: tanto Los justicieros como la segunda serie de Las guerreras mágicas fueron presentadas por la misma época en Japón. Episodio 29: Lucy la prisionera Por Fernando Sánchez: El robot que tripulaba Latis cuando enfrentó a Aguila es muy parecido al GTO de Geo de gapc: lo más probable era que se trataba precisamente de otro GTO. El escudo que Águila usa para protegerse cuando Latis llega apareció como por arte de magia. Episodio 30: Luz y su malvado Lopetego *Este episodio es el primero en donde aparece la escena más reutilizada de todo el programa: cuando Luz lanza sonriendo esa especie de "cruceta" que arma con sus espadas (y además sólo la lanzaba contra Lucy). También apareció en los episodios 37 y 48 (o al menos eso creo) adicional: en Colombia una cruceta es esa llave en forma de cruz para quitar y poner las tuercas de las llantas de los autos. Episodio 31: El fuerte de Cizeta *La canción "infantil" que suena cuando Caldina habla sobre por qué Lucy, Marina y Anaís necesitan un baño es "Mokona no Ekaki Uta" (La canción de dibujar a Nicona). Es cantada por Hekiru Shiina, Konami Yoshida y Hiroko Kasahara (las actrices de voz que interpretan respectivamente a Lucy, Marina y Anaís en la versión original de la serie) y los PUUs de Nicona son hechos por Yuri Shiratori (la actriz de voz de Nicona). thumb|left|107pxEn el jacuzzi hay una estatua-fuente de Nicona y el agua sale por la boca (¿tanta importancia habría tenido Nicona en la serie de TV? Porque en el manga sí que la tenía).La música de fondo que suena en la escena del jacuzzi es un fragmento de la canción "Soyokaze no Sonachine" (La sonatina de la brisa), cantada por Hiroko Kasahara. thumb|119px *La pantalla del fuerte Bravada de Cizeta es similar a la de la nave NSX (se me ocurre que Cizeta la importó de Autozam), excepto porque funciona con magia. Episodio 34: Una amistad deshecha *Hay una lámpara apagada en el cuarto en donde Caldina y Ráfaga estaban (ver también bombillo en el episodio 38). Episodios 36 a 44 *En estos episodios, las salidas a y regresos de comerciales estaban compuestos por la aparición del logotipo del programa y de algún cuadro mostrando un grupo de personajes de la segunda serie. Hubo cinco cuadros de personajes: Faren:Aska, Sanyon y Chang Cizeta:Tatra y Tata Autozam:Geo, Zas y Aguila. 9b364614.jpg 9b365107.jpg aa114828.jpg aa365327.jpg aa365813.jpg Céfiro:Latis y Primavera Debonair y Luz Episodio 36: Competencia mortal de flecha Lucy estaba dentro de una dimensión de agua y no se ahogaba. Episodio 37: El regreso de la espada de Lucy *No conocíamos ninguna información sobre criaturas residentes en el castillo de Céfiro (excepto las de Ascot) hasta que Paris apareció montado en una criatura voladora que, según él, se refugió en el castillo. Sería la única criatura refugiada que no era de Ascot, Clef o Latis. Episodio 38: Águila ataca a Céfiro *La canción que suena al inicio del episodio es "Setsunakute" (Porque estoy sola), cantada por Konami Yoshida. (¡no sonó completa, faltó una estrofa poco antes del final!) *Parece que la magia de Anaís no fue suficiente para sanar a Ascot porque él seguía en cama y bajo el cuidado de Caldina. *Hay una luz tras una cubierta semitransparente en la parte alta de una de las paredes del cuarto en donde Caldina y Marina cuidaban a Ascot (¡parece una cubierta de bombilla! ¿Acaso el castillo de Céfiro tiene planta eléctrica? ). Episodio 39: El castillo sitiado *Nunca se mostró cómo fue que Anaís y Marina se liberaron de los cables con que el robot de Geo las había atado (esa situación era importante, los animadores no debieron quitarla si es que la animaron). Episodio 40: Un breve retraso *Cuando Lira le preguntó a Lucy "¿Recibiste la corona de flores que te hice?" y después le dice que le pidió a "ese hombre" (Latis) que se la diera, Lucy se acuerda del pendiente que Latis le regaló y terminó creyendo que eso era lo que Lira le había dado (nota: en los videos que tengo de la versión original, la traducción al inglés fue acomodada para tapar esa incoherencia, aparece "Um, did you get mi gift?", que traduce "Um, ¿recibiste mi regalo?"). *Es raro que nadie hasta entonces le había preguntado a Anaís qué tenía en sus ojos (¡ni siquiera Paris lehabía preguntado algo sobre los anteojos!). *Cuando unos niños le levantan la falda a Marina y ella voltea, ella aparece con cara de enojo y despues comienza a dar media vuelta. Cuando termina de darla, se ve sonriente: *Marina persigue a Nicona con un mazo (como en el episodio 9). *La canción que Anaís canta es "Zutto" (Siempre), cantada por su actriz de voz, Hiroko Kasahara. *En la escena de un diálogo entre Latis y Águila suena de fondo un fragmento de la canción "Tsumi" (delito), cantada por Megumi Ogata (la actriz de voz de Esmeralda y Águila). *Este es el primer episodio (¿y el último?) en que Lira menciona a Latis por su nombre. Episodio 41: Los monstruos del temor -Águila atacó a Luz con un arma que tenía oculta (cuerdas finas fuertes, que sacó de las manos) . *Lucy dio un espadazo muy tardío a Luz (fue 3/4 de segundo después de que Luz se quitara), cuando esta besó a Latis. Episodio 42: El encuentro *Había sillas suspendidas en el aire (también en el episodio 24) en el cuarto de Lucy, Marina y Anaís. *Había un líquido de color café (¿chocolate?) servido en tres pocillos para Lucy, Marina y Anaís. *La nave NSX choca al gigante Sanyon de frente, pero el diagrama que Geo y Zaz ven muestra daños en todas partes, incluso atras, en el centro y arriba, donde no hubo impacto con el gigante. *En la versión en español, Aska le confiesa sus sentimientos a Sanyun. ¡Águila tenía otra arma oculta! Esta vez era era una especie de detector de energía con lanzador de rayos láser, que sacó del tacón del zapato. Episodio 43: En busca de la corona Algunos soldados de Autozam tenían boinas rojas. Por Fernando Sánchez: Un detalle curioso es saber cómo Águila encontró a Latis, si no tenia ningun transmisor o algo parecido de gapc: además Águila se le aparece como si lo hubiera localizado antes. *Aguila en la pelea contra Latis da un salto mortal doble hacia atras, se eleva como 10 metros y cae perfectamente de gapc: lo que pasa es que esos saltos tan altos son muy comunes en bastantes series de anime, incluso Lucy, Marina y Anaís hicieron saltos así de altos cuando luchaban, sobre todo en la primera serie. Es más, en una página sobre "leyes del anime" lo vi como la "Ley de la gravitación diferenciada", que dice que "cuando alguien o algo salta, es lanzado o de cualquier manera es puesto en el aire, la gravedad se reduce por un factor de 4", es decir, es la cuarta parte de la del mundo real (¡Muy laargo...!). Episodio 44: La batalla continúa Hay una lámpara en forma de planeta con anillo en el cuarto de Clef. Seville es el monstruo azul y Alba el rojo. Episodio 48: La hora final *Es raro que nunca hubiera habido alguna escena en que Caldina por lo menos viera o saludara a Tata y Tatra a pesar de ser originarias del mismo planeta... y sobre todo de que en este episodio las tres estaban al mismo tiempo en el área residencial del castillo ayudando a la gente. *Cuando se abre un hueco en el área residencial del castillo se ve un vacío negro, en vez de la columna de mineral escudo de que se supone que el castillo está hecho. En la escena en que se rompen dos de las columnas del castillo de Céfiro, se ve que 1) las columnas no son huecas, sino macizas, y 2) el castillo no se compone de tres columnas, sino de cuatro, así: left 1 1: columna trasera 4 2,3: columnas laterales 4: la columna en donde está el castillo propiamente dicho 2 3 Episodio 49: La fe en un corazón Cuando ya ha pasado un año, Anaís y Marina tienen chalecos en vez de los sacos de antes, Lucy viste sólamente blusa y las faldas eran las mismas del año pasado (y otra cosa: ¿notaron que durante todo ese año el pelo no les creció?). left|135px Muchas gracias a María I. Muñoz (de Bogotá) por este: en el episodio 24, Anais dice a Paris que perdió su piedra mágica al regresar a la tierra, pero aquí (en el episodio 49) Lucy no perdió el amuleto que Latis le había regalado (¿será que hubo favoritismo hacia Lucy por parte de los productores de la serie?). Categoría:Miselanius